


Him, You and Him

by sophiria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clones, Comic Book Science, Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Morally Grey Reader, Reader-Insert, Scenting, Science Experiments, Smut, With A Twist, post-Endgame AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiria/pseuds/sophiria
Summary: He’s not truly gone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 112





	Him, You and Him

Euphoria swelled within your veins. After being holed up in Bruce Banner's lab for almost a year, it was finally time to announce to Nick Fury and the Government that the experiment had worked.

And most importantly, it was time to announce to the World that Steven Grant Rogers was back.

Despite your extensive studies in bioethics and your current role as Avenger's bioethicist, sorrow had driven you to take part in the first human cloning experimentation. When it came to having your mentor back in your life, you dove in and never looked back.

You almost didn't believe Helen Cho when she told you that the somatic nuclear cell transfer worked at an increased speed. And thanks to the super-soldier serum contained in his enhanced cells, Steve's human clone was currently resting in a scientifically enhanced cocoon in a top-secret lab inside the New Avengers' Tower.

Bruce called you to witness his awakening, excited for the success of the scientific operation, but also for the prospect of having his friend and Captain back on the team.

"He's 100% our Steve Rogers," Dr Banner told you enthusiastically. "However, I must warn you," he continued, "he'll be a bit disoriented, and his emotional response might not be what you would expect."

_ But you didn't care. You had Steve back, and that's what mattered. _

"It's okay," you told him. "I just want to see him."

Your nerves hummed with delight as you approached the top floor lab. The Shield Agents guarding the place greeted you politely, and then let you in. 

The clone,  _ Steve _ , was looking over the skyline of New York City.

You couldn't help but lick your lips as you observed his broad back's taut muscles. He wore only a pair of black boxer briefs and seemed to have discarded the robe they had given to him. You were sure that he heard you coming in, but he didn't turn around. 

You cleared your throat to get his attention, and he inhaled sharply. "Come closer," Steve told you as he spoke for the first time, voice low and deep. "I won't bite you,".

Goosebumps raised on your skin as you swayed your way up to him. He slowly turned around and smiled at you, extending both of his hands for you to take. A soft smile surfaced on your lips as you took the invitation.

He ran his fingers over the skin of your wrists, seemingly lost in thought. "The original version of myself," he began as you anchored your attention on his face, "he's very fond of you."

"Was," you corrected him.

He lightly nodded. "Was," he repeated.

Steve paused for a moment and then spoke up again. "I can feel his desires, needs and urges," he told you. "And I need you to help me."

You nodded. "Of course, Steve," you vowed. "Anything."

A smile dangled on the corner of his lips. His right arm immediately curled around your waist, tugging you to his chest as you gasped.

"What are you doing?" You muttered, staring at him with wide eyes.

He put his free hand over the nape of your neck, clamping his fingers into your flesh. He ran his nose along the skin of your forehead, sniffing it, and you stiffened in his arms.

"Relax," he rasped. "I need to feel your skin against mine."

You gulped. "Why?" You asked as you breathed against his neck.

"Your scent," he grumbled as your brows furrowed. "It's relaxing. It was for the original Steve, and it is for me."

He scented your face and neck for a few minutes, clutching your body to his own.

He suddenly took a step back and eyed you up and down. "Undress and get on the table," he ordered as you gaped at him. "I need skin to skin contact, or I won't be able to recharge."

You didn't move from your spot as your heart slammed against your ribs and beads of sweats started to cover your skin. 

_ Was this part of his unusual emotional response? _

Steve saw you faltering. He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing at you. "You said you'd do anything," he reminded you and then whispered your name. "Listen to Captain Steve Rogers."

You glanced sideways as you began to undress slowly. You felt uneasy and aroused at the same time. Your original Steve never displayed a sexual interest in you, but his clone seemed to think otherwise.

You took a step towards the large, stainless steel table. Steve immediately picked you up by your hips and spun you around to face him. He hooked your legs around his waist and positioned himself between your thighs. 

You jolted as you felt his cock pressing over your clit and a warm hand splayed on your back, keeping your chest pressed over his.

He grasped your chin and tilted it up, staring fixedly at you. He brushed his lips against yours and then plunged a middle finger inside your pussy. You shuddered in his hold, feeling him curling it against your g-spot. 

You arched your hips as your skin prickled. Steve started to rub your clit, and your breath hitched as you came. 

You swallowed hard and averted your gaze as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked your juices off.

He spun your body around once again and pushed you over the table, your chest pressing over the cold steel. He grabbed your hips and tilted them up. 

You made a strangled noise as you felt his cock prodding your entrance. He dug his finger into your shoulders and snapped his hips, burying himself to the hilt. You bit back a moan and clenched around his length, making him groan.

He pulled your hips down harder and pounded into you at a furious pace, your moans and his grunts mingling together.

You arched your back as you pulsed around his cock and he groaned, coming inside of you.

You felt his chest pressing over your back as an arm slipped from under you and held you to himself. "So warm," he sighed, his breath tickling your ear. 

You were stunned, no thoughts of what to do next as you laid limp under him.

_ Was this just biology? Or was there more? He was Steve's clone. He should share everything with him. But you didn't know your original Steve to have such - _

You froze as you heard the lab's door opening, and your blood ran cold once you saw who stepped foot into the room.

A familiar pair of blue eyes met your startled ones. 

"Oh, Sweetheart," Steve,  _ your  _ original Steve, taunted. 

"You are in so much trouble."


End file.
